Das Treffen
by Zitronenbonbon
Summary: Harry Potter soll verfilmt werden. Doch Severus Snape will dem nur zustimmen, wenn er auf ein wichtiges Detail selbst Einfluss nehmen kann...
1. Die Schnapsidee

Disclaimer: Alle fiktiven Charaktere gehören J., diese gehört ausschließlich sich selbst, genauso wie alle realen Personen, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen. Alan Rickman gehört Rima Horton. Für eventuelle Fehldarstellungen entschuldige ich mich. Keine der Szenen ist (soweit wir wissen ;-)) je passiert. Die einzige von der man das nicht hundertprozentig weiß, ist das Zusammentreffen J.K.R.s mit Harry Potter. Diese Geschichte stammt ja von J.K.R. selbst.

Inhalt: HP soll verfilmt werden und nach einigem Widerstand trifft sich Severus Snape mit Alan Rickman um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Bitte schreibt mir wieder fleißig Feedback-Eulen: 

**Die Schnapsidee**

„Bist Du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Joanne zuckte zusammen als er die Papiere auf ihren Schreibtisch donnerte. Severus war wütend, ganz zu Unrecht wie sie fand. „Schlimm genug, dass dieser unsägliche Potter Dir in geistiger Umnachtung die ganze Geschichte erzählt hat und Du Bücher über uns schreiben musst! Aber das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit!" „Severus beruhige Dich." sagte die Frau leise zu ihm. „Albus ist ganz angetan von der Idee…und die anderen im Übrigen auch."

„Albus, Albus, ich höre immer Albus! Manchmal bezweifle ich wirklich damals mit dem Scheintod-Zauber die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben…" „Jetzt hör aber auf Severus!" ärgerlich sah Joana ihr Gegenüber an. „Ich frage Euch ja deswegen vorher…es ist doch noch gar nichts entschieden!"

Snape, ganz untypisch für ihn in braune Kordhosen und einen leichten Pullover gekleidet, ließ sich auf den Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen und schlürfte genervt an seinem Kaffe.

„Ich finde es einfach jetzt schon zu gefährlich, dass die Muggel so viel wissen. Ein Film würde unsere Lage sicher nicht verbessern…" genervt sah er sie an. „Und dann auch noch die Idee mit Keanu Reeves…Du hast doch wohl echt nicht mehr alle Phiolen im Vorratsschrank…!"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Was hast Du denn gegen Keanu?" „Ein Surfer? Sehe ich aus wie ein Surfer?" Snape war ungehalten… „Engländer ist er auch nicht." ‚Vielleicht sollte ich doch einen Gedächtniszauber…' gleich darauf verwarf er aber seine Gedanken wieder. Er müsste ja mittlerweile der ganzen verdammten Muggelwelt einen verpassen, wenn er die Lage noch retten wollte.

„Hast Du Dir die anderen denn schon angesehen?" riss Joana ihn mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton aus seinen Gedanken. „Hmm…?" „Naja, den hier zum Beispiel…der ist Engländer, spielt Shakespeare und ist nicht besonders sportlich wie's aussieht." Sie hielt ihm ein Foto von Alan Rickman unter die Nase. „Der ist blond" gab Snape mürrisch zurück, musterte das Bild jedoch eingehend. „Also bitte, selbst wir Muggel können manchmal Zaubern…Perücke nennt sich das dann in diesem Fall."

„Überlege es Dir und dann schick mir eine Brieftaube (_Eulen wären dann doch zu auffällig gewesen, da Severus auf die herkömmliche Kommunikationsweise nicht verzichten wollte._)

Eigentlich mochte er diese Frau ja, auch wenn sie ihn mit ihren haarsträubenden Ideen manchmal zur Verzweiflung brachte.

„Ok, ich sage Dir nächste Woche bescheid." Er gab ihr zum Abschied einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und löste sich mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' in Luft auf.

Lange konnte er in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Ein Film. So eine Schnapsidee! Als Joanas Taube vor einigen Tagen die Nachricht brachte, hatte er noch gedacht, dass sie sich einen dummen Scherz erlaubte. Albus hatte allerdings gleich eine Lehrerversammlung einberufen um die Sache zu klären. „Es ist nicht nur unsere Entscheidung, Albus" hatte Minerva besorgt zu Bedenken gegeben. „Du solltest mit dem Minister darüber reden…" ‚Endlich mal ein vernünftiger Einwand von dieser alten Schreckschraube' hatte sich Severus gedacht, doch das Ministerium hatte Snape wieder einmal enttäuscht (_seinen Merlin-Orden hatte er nämlich nach dem finalen Kampf aus unerfindlichen Gründen auch nicht bekommen…) _

Leider hatte Albus die Sache viel zu schnell geklärt…mit allen. Severus war praktisch gezwungen gewesen sich mit Joana zu treffen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine langen Haare. Der Gedanke an Alan Rickman in seiner Rolle hatte ihn aber ein wenig beruhigt. Er hatte den zugegebenermaßen talentierten Mann schon einige Male im Theater gesehen, als er in London oder Stratford gewesen war.

Ein paar Tage später schickte Severus eine kleine Taube mit seiner Antwort fort.

„_Liebe Joana,_

_ich bin zwar alles andere als begeistert, ziehe es aber in Erwägung, mich mit Mr. Rickman zu treffen. Kannst Du das arrangieren?"_

_Herzlichst, Severus._


	2. Die erste Begebnung

**Die erste Begegnung**

Sie konnte und ein paar Wochen später saß der Zauberer in der Circle Line, die ihn von Kings Cross nach Paddington Station bringen würde. Dort sollte er sich mit dem Muggelschauspieler treffen. Auf der kurzen Fahrt las er zum hundertsten Mal in Romeo und Julia und dachte über die Aufführung nach, die er vor Jahren einmal im Globe Theatre gesehen hatte. Rickman in der Rolle des Tybald.

„Professor Snape?" leise sprach Alan den hageren Endvierziger an, der in sein Buch vertieft an dem kleinen Ecktisch im ‚Pride of Paddington' saß. „Ja?" Severus blickte auf und sah, dass Alan Rickman direkt vor ihm stand.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir in ein etwas privateres Umfeld wechseln. Ich spreche ungern in aller Öffentlichkeit von meiner Arbeit und Mrs. Rowling sagte mir, dass es Ihnen da wohl ähnlich geht" „Gerne." erwiderte Severus und lächelte. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag. Schnell hatten sie die kurze Strecke bis zu Rickmans Wohnung zurückgelegt und der Zauberer nahm erstaunt zur Kenntnis, dass Alan die Tür mit einer eleganten und gleichzeitig sehr präzisen Handbewegung aufschloss.

In der Wohnung sah er sich noch erstaunter um. Das elegante aber nicht übertriebene Ambiente gefiel ihm. Alan verschwand kurz in der Küche um Tee und Gebäck zu holen, nachdem er seinen Gast ins Wohnzimmer gebeten hatte.

Dort stand Severus nun mit wachsendem Interesse vor einem der Bücherregale. Viele der Bände hatte er selbst gelesen, auch wenn man ihm das in Anbetracht seiner Vergangenheit nicht unbedingt zugetraut hätte. „Sie mögen Shakespeare?" fragte Alan, als er den Raum betrat. Severus zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen getroffen, der ebenso leise ein Zimmer betreten konnte wie er selbst. „Einige Werke sind wirklich gut. Macbeth zum Beispiel oder Romeo und Julia, obwohl ich Romanzen nicht gerade zu meiner klassischen Lektüre zähle." Erstaunt sah Alan den großen schwarzhaarigen Mann an. „Sie lesen also wirklich, wie sagt man? Muggelliteratur?" „Gelegentlich sehe ich mir sogar Muggeltheaterstücke an. Romeo und Julia hat mir zum Beispiel sehr gut gefallen." Mit einem Lächeln nahm er dem immer noch leicht verdutzten Schauspieler das Tablett aus der Hand und stellt es auf den Tisch. „Ihre Darbietung des Tybald hat mich überhaupt erst dazu bewogen heute hierher zu kommen."

Der Nachmittag verlief zu Severus Erstaunen wirklich gut. Alan Rickman erwies sich als interessanter Gesprächspartner, intelligent, belesen, durchaus humorvoll aber auch völlig ernst wenn es um seine Arbeit ging. Genau wie Severus. (_Auch wenn kaum einer wusste, dass auch er durchaus Humor besaß, wenn auch nicht die Art von Humor, die gewöhnliche Leute besaßen, mit Kalauern und derben Späßen und schon gar nicht das leicht angekitschte Etwas, was Dumbledore sein Eigen nannte…_)

„Aber wie könnte ich mich denn auf die Rolle angemessen vorbereiten, angenommen der Film wird gedreht?" fragte Alan. „Diese Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt." Antwortete Severus ernst. „Ich werde ihnen einige meiner Bücher zur Verfügung stellen und ich hielte es für das Beste, wenn Sie mich einmal nach Hogwarts begleiten würden. Schließlich müssen Sie ja meinen Unterrichtsstil kennen lernen…"

Alan staunte nicht schlecht. Durchaus verlockend, in eine ganz andere Welt einzutauchen aber irgendwie auch beängstigend, kannte er doch bis jetzt, mal abgesehen von den Erzählungen seiner Nichten über die Harry Potter Bände, nur die üblen Gerüchte, die im Mittelalter über Hexen verbreitet worden waren und den Esoterik-Kram, den einige Frauen aus seinem Freundeskreis neuerdings für unentbehrlich hielten.

Alan war gespannt, wie sich so eine Welt ins Hier und Jetzt einfügen konnte und wie sie es schafften, sie so gut zu verstecken. Obwohl, wer würde denn einem Typen schon glauben, dass er ein echter Zauberer war… Heute konnte man doch fast alles behaupten und wurde trotzdem in Ruhe gelassen, in London zumindest.

„Was halten sie von dem Vorschlag?" riss die tiefe Samtstimme des Zauberers Alan aus seinen Gedanken. „Natürlich muss ich vorher noch einige…Details…klären." „Details?" fragte Alan. „Naja, es ist nicht gerade alltäglich, dass wir Muggel in unsere Welt einladen und Hogwarts hat höchste Sicherheitsstufe." „Ich verstehe." sagte Alan langsam, verstand aber nicht wirklich worauf sein Gegenüber hinaus wollte. „Ich werde das klären und schicke Ihnen dann eine Taube, einverstanden?" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Severus. „Eine Taube?" immer noch verdattert guckte Alan den Magier an. „Naja, wir pflegen per Eule zu kommunizieren, aber das würde mitten in London wohl doch etwas auffallen. Aber Brieftauben sind meines Wissens nach in Ihrer Welt durchaus üblich. Ich kann natürlich auch aus den Flammen in Ihrem Kamin zu Ihnen sprechen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist…" mit einem Schmunzeln nahm er wahr, dass er den Schauspieler mit dieser Bemerkung nun vollends aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. „Nein, nein…eine Taube ist…gut…" Die Vorstellung, dass dieser interessante, aber doch unheimliche Mann einfach eines Abends aus seinem Kamin hüpfen würde, war Alan doch sehr unangenehm. Immer noch nachdenklich, aber doch schon sehr viel beruhigter ob der Lösung mit der Taube, begleitete er seinen Besuch zur Tür.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Rickman. Es hat mich sehr gefreut!" sagte Snape und dann war er plötzlich verschwunden. Eben stand er noch im Hausflur und jetzt war er einfach weg... Das war dann doch zuviel für Alan. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schenkte sich eine neue Tasse Tee ein und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer aufs Sofa sinken.


	3. Zurück in Hogwarts

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

„Also Severus ich weiß nicht…" zum ersten Mal seit dem finalen Kampf vor etlichen Jahren sah Severus den Schulleiter ernsthaft besorgt. „Einen Film über uns zu drehen ist eine Sache, aber Muggel nach Hogwarts zu holen ist eine ganz andere." „Albus, Du kennst meine Bedingung. Wenn schon ein Film gedreht werden soll, dann muss alles so authentisch wie möglich sein. Noch mal brauchen wir so eine Katastrophe wie in Salem damals nicht!" (_ich hoffe Ihr habt alle brav „The Crucible" als Schullektüre gelesen?_) „…nur weil sich die Muggel wieder etwas einbilden was nicht ist und uns für gefährlich halten." „Ach, und Du meinst also, sie würden Dich für weniger gefährlich halten, wenn sie ganz genau über deine Vergangenheit bescheid wüssten, Severus?" Das hatte gesessen. Severus ließ die Tasse in seiner Hand sinken. Vielleicht war seine Idee doch nicht so gut gewesen… Richtig, was, wenn auch die anderen Schauspieler sich angemessen vorbereiten wollten? Tag der Offenen Tür? Undenkbar!

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus, ich habe vielleicht etwas überreagiert." Dumbledore sah sein Gegenüber an, der sichtbar noch an dem eben unbedacht Gesagten zu knabbern hatte. „Gut…" sagte er schließlich versöhnlich. „… aber Du bist für ihn verantwortlich, Severus, das muss Dir bewusst sein." „Danke Albus…" immer noch etwas bleich um die Nase (_seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich nach dem finalen Kampf von kreidebleich zu immerhin fahl geändert, nachdem er jetzt nicht mehr ständig ungesunden Flüchen ausgesetzt war_) stand Severus auf und verlies das Büro seines Vorgesetzen.

Er musste nun ganz genau planen, was zu tun war. Dumbledore hatte Recht, ein Muggel in ihrer Welt war nicht ungefährlich, auch wenn er Rickman nicht zutraute etwas von dem was er sehen würde gegen sie zu verwenden. Er tat ja schließlich auch nur seine Arbeit und war sowieso von dem Gedanken nach Hogwarts zu kommen nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen. Das hatte Severus ihm ganz deutlich angesehen. Nicht einmal J.K. hatte Hogwarts besucht. Potter hatte lange Stunden damit verbracht ihr alles haarklein zu beschreiben und hatte ihr auch ein paar Fotos gezeigt, aber nie hatte er sie mit aufs Schloss oder an einen anderen Magischen Ort gebracht. Aber der Zauberer war sich sicher, dass es notwendig war, den Schauspieler nach Hogwarts zu holen. Schließlich würde ein Film die Vorstellungskraft der Muggel wesentlich mehr beeinflussen, als es ein Buch jemals könnte. Rickman könnte dann Teile seines Wissens auch an die Bühnenbildner weitergeben und was man noch alles für Leute brauchte um einen Film zu drehen.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, durchforstete Severus seine Bücherregale nach, seiner Meinung nach, unentbehrlicher Literatur für Alan. (_im Grunde hauptsächlich Bücher, die auf der üblichen Erstklässler-Liste für Hogwarts-Schüler zu finden sind_) „Hogwarts. Eine Geschichte" würde den Schauspieler darauf vorbereiten, was ihn hier im Schloss erwarten würde.

Sollte er auch eines der Bücher über die dunklen Künste dazu packen? Immerhin würde er Mr. Rickman früher oder später mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontieren müssen. Severus überlegte ‚Hoffentlich geht das gut. Ich habe ihn doch sowieso schon so verunsichert.' Aber schließlich konnte auch nichts schief gehen. Der Muggel konnte mit den Flüchen und Tränken nichts anfangen, da der Schauspieler keine magischen Kräfte besaß und wenn er nach seinem Geständnis, an Muggelmorden beteiligt gewesen zu sein, die Rolle ablehnen würde, um so besser. Dann würde der Film eben nicht gedreht werden. Snape setzte sich an seinen großen Ebenholzschreibtisch und verfasste in seiner gestochenen Handschrift das Begleitschreiben zu dem Paket, das er Mr. Rickman schicken wollte.

‚_Sehr geehrter Mr. Rickman,_

_anbei sende ich Ihnen einige Bücher, die für Ihre Recherche hilfreich sein könnten. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, werde ich Sie ihnen gerne beantworten. Meine Brieftaube wird jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit an ihrem Fenster sitzen, falls Sie mir eine Nachricht schicken möchten. Nächste Woche werde ich Ihnen auch Genaueres über Ihren Besuch auf Hogwarts mitteilen. Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht zu sehr durch das Buch über die Dunklen Künste beunruhigen. Sie wissen noch nicht alles über mich, doch es gibt Dinge, die möchte ich lieber persönlich mit Ihnen besprechen, denn sie lassen sich in einem Brief schlecht erklären._

_Ergebenst, Ihr Severus Snape.'_

Serverus packte alle Bücher in ein Paket, belegte es mit einem Zauber, der es so lange auf ein für eine Taube handliches Format schrumpfte, bis es ausgewickelt würde, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei um seine kleine Brieftaube los zu schicken.


	4. Apparieren ist ein bisschen wie Sterben

**Apparieren ist ein bisschen wie Sterben…**

Der 23. Januar war ein kalter Montagmorgen. Alan saß in der Küche und versuchte sich auf die Zeitung zu konzentrieren, die vor ihm lag. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er den Artikel über die neuen Pläne der Labour-Party in einem Sitz verschlungen, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Den ganzen Winter hatte er die Bücher dieses seltsamen Mannes studiert, mit ihm korrespondiert und auch etliche Gespräche mit J.K. Rowling und einigen Historikern der British Library über die Themen Magie und Hexerei geführt und heute sollte er nun endlich selbst die Zauberschule im Norden Schottlands besuchen. Sein Blick fiel auf die gepackte Reisetasche, die im Flur bereit stand. Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken in eine Welt einzutreten, von der er lediglich das wusste, was er einer handvoll Kinderbüchern entnehmen konnte und in der er ohne magische Fähigkeiten scheinbar völlig schutz- und hilflos war. Und dann war da auch noch dieses Geheimnis, das Severus Snape umgab und das etwas mit den furchtbaren Dingen zu tun haben musste, die in dem Buch über die Dunklen Künste beschrieben wurden, das er in seinem Paket erhalten hatte. Andererseits war er fast bis zum Bersten gespannt, wie es sein würde in dieser Welt voller Magie.

Er hatte niemandem erzählt, wohin er in dieser Woche fahren würde, nicht einmal Rima. Es war ihm sehr schwer gefallen, es vor ihr zu verheimlichen. Er hielt es für falsch sie anzulügen, also hatte er ihr gesagt wie es war. Er müsse für einen neuen Film recherchieren, könne ihr allerdings nicht sagen, wo und um was es sich handeln würde. Wenn die Rolle endgültig unter Dach und Fach sein würde, würde er ihr alles erzählen. Es war der ausdrückliche Wunsch des Professors gewesen, dass niemand von der Reise erfahren sollte. Severus Snape hatte vor einigen Wochen eine Nachricht geschickt, in der er Alan davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass nun alles geregelt sei und er ihn am 23. Januar um 9 Uhr abholen würde.

Alans Blick fiel auf die große Uhr, die über der Anrichte an der Wand hing. Es war 10 Minuten vor neun. Höchste Zeit sich fertig zu machen. Er stand auf und spülte schnell das Geschirr vom Frühstück ab und goss noch eine Tasse Wasser in die Geranie auf dem Fensterbrett, als es auch schon klingelte.

Als er öffnete, stand vor ihm nicht der Professor Snape, den er kannte. Schwarze Anzughose und schwarzes Hemd hatten einem nicht minder schwarzen, viktorianisch anmutenden Gehrock platz gemacht und über seinen Schultern hing ein weiter ebenfalls schwarzer Mantel. Das pechschwarze Haar hatte der Lehrer dieses Mal nicht zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, sondern es fiel ihm offen bis auf die Schultern. „Guten Morgen Mr. Rickman, sind Sie fertig?" frage Snape. „Guten Morgen…" antwortete Alan langsam, den Blick immer noch auf die ungewohnte Kleidung seines Gegenübers gerichtet. „…sind Sie sicher, dass Sie so mit der Tube fahren wollen?" „Tube?" fragte Snape erstaunt, doch dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er sagte: „Oh nein, wir werden nicht den Zug nehmen, wir apparieren, das geht schneller". „Appa…was?" fragte Alan verdutzt. „Apparieren." verbesserte Severus „Es ist in etwa so wie…Moment wie war das Wort…Beamen." erläuterte er knapp. Jetzt war der Schauspieler erst recht verwirrt. „Sie kennen STAR TREK?" „Nein, ich persönlich nicht, aber es kommt immer wieder vor, dass wir Schüler aus Muggelfamilien aufnehmen und die sind ja mit der nichtmagischen Bildübertragung aufgewachsen." Snape erfreute sich sichtlich an Alans fassungslosem Gesicht.

„Geben Sie mir einfach Ihre Hand und lassen Sie unter keinen Umständen los, bevor wir angekommen sind." Sagte Snape mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Alan sah sich nochmals in seinem Flur um, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, nahm seine Reisetasche und schloss die Tür ab. Erwartungsvoll blickte er den Magier an.

„Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich bis drei zählen bevor wir disapparieren." sagte Snape obwohl er auch nicht so recht wusste, warum er so etwas tun sollte, aber Mr. Rickman schien doch sehr viel Angst vor dem Apparieren zu haben. Das Angebot des Tränkemeisters machte es Alan auch nicht wirklich leichter. Irgendwie hatte er das unbestimmt Gefühl, dass nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen würde, konnte sich aber nicht genau daran erinnern, was ihn an der Tatsache bis drei zu zählen so sehr verunsicherte.

„Fertig? Eins…zwei…" ‚plopp'. Snape hatte ihn hereingelegt und nun wusste er auch wieder warum ihm diese ganze Sache so bekannt vorkam.

Schreiend klammerte sich der Schauspieler an die Hand des finsteren Magiers. Er kannte diese verdammte Situation! 1988 hatte ihm schon einmal jemand den gleichen Streich gespielt. Mitten in der Nacht wurde er von einem Hochhaus geschubst um seine letzte Szene für „Stirb langsam" zu drehen. Später hatte er in einem Interview einmal gesagt, dass es egal gewesen wäre, wenn er dabei gestorben wäre… es war ja sowieso seine letzte Szene gewesen.

Aber das hier war erst der Anfang und nicht der Schluss!!!

All diese Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf in den gerade einmal 15 Sekunden die es brauchte um aus Central London nach Schottland zu apparieren. Die Schönheit des bunten, glitzernden Strudels, durch den sie mit nahezu Lichtgeschwindigkeit rasten, nahm er dabei nur am Rande wahr.

Ein leises ‚plopp' und sie hatten wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Was Alan aber in diesem Moment ganz und gar nicht zu begreifen schien und wäre Snape nicht auf diese Situation vorbereitet gewesen, wäre der Schauspieler wohl einfach so umgefallen bevor sein Gleichgewichtssinn ihm den Gefallen getan hätte sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schreibt mir fleißig Reviews!

Ich hab schon so ein paar Ideen was Alan in Hogwarts alles zustoßen könnte, aber vielleicht sind eure Ideen ja noch viel besser :-)


End file.
